Day at the Beach
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Tsubaki and Maka go to the beach for a fun filled day, but two handsome strangers seem to be very curious about them. Soul and Blackstar bet that they can both go out with the girls. Will Maka accept Soul's offer? R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater characters**

**Day at the Beach**

It was a bright shining day and Maka was wearing a very cute jade green bikini that brought out the color of her eyes. She pranced around, allowing her dirty blond pigtails to flop around in the air. Her body was toned and a beautiful pale color, her sturdy legs carried her forward as her arms swayed to and fro. Her chest was rather small, but she didn't care.

"Maka wait up!" Tsubaki, Maka's best friend called after her.

"Well come on Tsubaki! The water's calling me in! Let's go!"

"Ok." Tsubaki was wearing a deep blue bathing suit, her long legs pushing her forwards as her long arms managed to keep up with Maka's pace. Tsubaki was far more matured than Maka was, but she gave up on trying to be conservative and caught up with Maka. Meanwhile two mysterious boys stood near the ice cream cart an observed the two lovely females playing in the water. The tanned boy with strange spiky blue hair spoke first.

"DARN SOUL! LOOK AT THOSE TWO BABES RUNNING IN THE WATER! THE ONE WITH THE BLUE BATHING SUITE IS SO MY TYPE."

"Shut up Blackstar, you're only saying that because of her body."

"Ya well I'm more into long haired brunettes than blonds."

"Uncool man, you don't even know her."

"Ya? I bet you $20 I can get her number!"

"You're on!"

"And the blond?"

"I bet I can get her to have dinner with me."

"My my Soul, we sure are confident."  
"When she finds out how cool I am, she won't be able to resist." Soul had a sly smirk on his face as he observed the beautiful blond that strode around in the water, without a care in the world. The lifeguard, a tall and handsome man with black hair and hazel eyes walked over to Maka, trying to get her attention.

"Excuse me miss, but I think you'd be safer if you and I hung out." He was clearly overly confident and knew that Maka wouldn't resist him.

"Hmph, in your dreams." Maka ran the other way and walked over to Tsubaki.

"Maka, I think that guy liked you!"

"Ya well, he's not my type. Hey look, some freak of a guy with blue hair is walking over here. Wow, that guy with white hair is kinda cute." Maka smiled at Soul, he blushed, but shook his head and gave her a shark-like grin.

"His teeth are like a sharks!" Tsubaki was disturbed at Soul's teeth, but Maka was intrigued.

"Cool! Tsubaki, whatever you do, play hard to get."

"What?"

"You heard me, theses guys are up to something."

"Right!"

"WHY HELLO THERE BEAUTIFUL! WANNA GO ON A DATE?"  
"Maka Chop!" Maka slammed her hand down over Blackstar's head.

"OWW! WHAT THE HECK MAN!"

"Are you ok?" Tsubaki went over to check on Blackstar and they began to chat.

Maka scowled and walked towards the ice cream cart, grabbing her bag.

"I'll have a strawberry please."

"And I'll have a chocolate. I'll pay. It's the least I can do after how stupid my friend acted."

"Hmm, I'll take you up on that offer, Mr.?"

"Soul Eater. You can call me Soul."

"Ok, Soul. Thanks, I'm Maka Albarn." She shot him a surprisingly cutsie smile.

Soul found himself blushing again.

"What? Never seen a girl smile?"  
"Not a pretty one, no."

They both blushed and looked away.

"Here you go." The man handed them their ice creams and Soul paid him.

"Mmmm, thanks, I love strawberry. How's the chocolate?"

"Pretty good. Wanna try?" He gestured the ice cream over to Maka who liked off it and smiled.

"Delicious. Here." She put her ice cream in front of his lips. And he took a rather large bite.

"Mmmm. Good."

"Hehe, you have ice cream on your lips." Maka pointed to it.

"Can you get it for me?"

"Sure, let me get a napkin."

"No, not with a napkin."

"You want me to kiss it off?"

Soul nodded his head.

"We just met!"

"I won't take it as that kind of a kiss, you're just being friendly."

"Too friendly."

"Please? This is my last offer."

"Fine, but don't you get all cocky over it got it!"

"Yes ma'am."

Maka leaned in and licked the strawberry off Soul's lips; he pulled her in and ended up kissing her. Maka wanted to pull away, but she was scared to drop the ice cream, thus she just let it happen, and when he finally pulled away. She thanked him for the ice cream, gathered her things and ran off. Tsubaki had taken off with the blue haired boy, and Maka was left alone. She could take the bus back to the hotel, but she was nervous. She decided she'd walk back, finishing the remainder of her ice cream. She went to the showers and cleaned off the seawater and changed into some comfortable denim shorts and a yellow tank top with white flip-flops. She began to walk out of the ladies room when she saw him. He was all washed up and wearing a pair of crimson denim jeans to match his eyes with an orange shirt and a black headband holding back some of his white spiky hair.

"Hey, sorry about earlier. Can I walk you back? It's dangerous for a girl to walk around this late."

"Alright, but no more funny business!" Maka blushed, she was happy to see Soul again, but she thought it was too soon to kiss someone she had just met. She was shocked when she realized that was her first kiss. Her face reddened as he took her hand; there were numerous questionable looking males that continued to stare at the couple walking down the streets.

"What hotel?"

"Crown Thomson."

"Nice. You hungry?"  
Maka nodded her head.

"Sorry about earlier. I'm apologizing for my actions, but I don't regret it. You just looked so cute and I couldn't resist those soft pink lips of yours. And your jade eyes just kept glimmering up at me, and the breeze kept your bangs flowing in your face. I guess I just got caught up in the moment."  
"I forgive you Soul, I was kinda glad you kissed me. But you stole my first kiss."

"Haha, that goes for both of us." He put his free hand up to rub the back of his head.

"Really? But you seem so popular."

"Ya? Haha, well not to many girls are willing to kiss the boy with shark teeth, ya know?"  
"No, I liked it. Your lips, they were so soft and gentle. And your tongue was hot and pulsating against mine. It was a turn on I have to admit, but I do hate surprises."

"Wow, that's cool of you to speak the truth so easily like that."

"Ya?"

"Ya. You're a very cool person Maka Albarn."

"Hehe thanks, you seem pretty cool yourself Soul Eater." She nudged him with her arm that he was holding hands with.

"Hey, I know a great seafood restaurant out here."

"Sounds great!" Maka kissed Soul on the cheek just to see him blush. She did love how his soft tan skin was able to reflect his emotions so easily.

"Well don't tease me! At least make it count."

Maka stopped walking and let go of his hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to . . .." Maka, leapt into his arms, causing Soul to fumble backwards, but caught Maka as she wrapped her legs around his torso, cut Soul off and pushed him against the wall in an alley nearby.

"Mmm!" He couldn't even get her name out as she devoured his mouth. Soul closed his eyes and allowed her to take the lead; he was pleased with her movements, causing him to moan slightly in pleasure. He pulled his hands closer to the end of her short denim shorts and grabbed her backside. Maka squeaked at his firm grip but continued to kiss him. When they were out of breath, Soul put Maka down.

"Wow, you are one heck of a kisser Maka. You sure you've never kissed a guy before?"  
"Positive, and if you keep having an attitude like that, I assure you I won't kiss you again." She crossed her arms, clearly dominating over Soul.

"Sorry. I don't want to stop this." He grabbed her hand and pulled her in close.

"What is this exactly?" Maka inquired.  
"I don't know yet, but I like it."  
"Ya, me too, so where is this amazing restaurant?"

"Just around the corner. Here! They have the best lobster."

"Sounds great, but you sure it's not too expensive?"

"Don't worry about it, I know the owner."

They walked in and Soul managed to get the best table in the house, tucked away in a dark corner.

"How romantic." Maka rolled her eyes and shivered as Soul's fingertips traced her legs, leading up to the end of her shorts.

"Soul!"

"What?"

"Don't."

"Haha, but I like the way you react."

"Please? I promise I'll give you another kiss like before if you don't do that again."

"Alright." He scooted in closer and puckered his lips.

"What are you doing?"  
"Waiting for my kiss."

"Ha, you sure are a persistent fellow. Fine." Just as Maka was leaning into him, the waitress walked over and brought back their two Shirley Temples.

"Your lobster tails will be right out."

"Thanks Marrie." Soul gave her a scolding look; she just laughed and walked away.

"Now where were we?" He puckered his lips again and was pleased to find Maka's lips awaiting him. They made out until their food arrived.

"Wow, this is delicious!"

"Ya I know right!"

They finished their meal, Soul paid for everything, even the two pieces of chocolate cake that were boxed up for them.

"Thanks for this, it was fun."

"Ya, can I walk you to your room?"  
"Do you wanna stay? I doubt Tsubaki will be back, she really liked your friend. And I really like you." Maka winked at him, and Soul couldn't resist.

"Sure! I promise to behave!"

"Cool, come on in."

Soul liked how cool and calm Maka was. She merely let him in and realized there were two beds. She was relieved and wanted to make sure that nothing went wrong. They stayed up, watched a movie, and ate their cake.

"Maka, you have some chocolate." He pointed at his lips to try and show her, but she kept missing.

"Get it for me?"

Soul reached for a napkin, but Maka pushed his hand down.

"No napkin, you know what I want." Maka blushed as she looked into his crimson eyes. Soul leaned in and pried the crumbs of the cake off her lips with his lips and tongue. Maka always found herself captivated at how his lips took her breath away.

"Mmmm." Maka accidentally let out a soft moan as she felt Soul trying to reach under her shirt. She pulled away and took off the tank top, exposing her white bra. Soul threw his shirt off and hovered over Maka. They began to make out once more when she felt Soul trying to undo her shorts, Maka helped him and let Soul undo his own jeans, their clothes were on the floor and the two were on the bed in a heated kiss that caused Soul to touch Maka, causing her to moan with delight, as Maka entangled her fingers in his hair, pulling it every so often, causing Soul to moan along with her. They didn't make love that night, but after their make out session, Soul put on some pajama bottoms and Maka put on a long night dress with some spandex underneath.

"Ready for bed?" Maka slid under the cool sheets.

"Ya." He slid in alongside her and cuddled with her closely.

"Night Soul."

"Good night Maka." Soul kissed her neck as they both drifted into a deep slumber.

"Maka! Wake up!"

"Hmm? What time is it?"  
"Twelve, you've slept the day away. What were you dreaming about?"

"The day we met Soul, remember? At the beach?"

"Ya, haha I do." Soul pulled Maka into him and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Mmmm, I can still taste the chocolate cake."

"You wanna go back?"

"Sure Soul! Let's spend the day at the beach!"


End file.
